Live with your eyes open
by StephLouise9
Summary: What happens when a set of siblings change everyone's ideals and beliefs?
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first attempt at a fanfic, roughly know where im going with this, short chapters i know, i do apologise, will try to update as much as possible.

Credit where its due, we all know who wrote the originals, if you dont where have you been?

Live with your eyes open.

Harry Potter Fanfic

Chapter 1

The truth.

Have you ever wondered why things happen? Do you ever wish that you can change certain events? This is my story, the one that isnt told.

My name is Aurora Potter, and the entire wizzarding world has heard of my baby brother. They all think they know his story, the one that the great Albus Dumbledore allowed to be told.

10 years ago a madman known as Voldemort was at the height of power, and came to our home and killed our parents before turning his wand on Harry but was destroyed instead of him. That is the official story.

The reality is so different. Yes Voldermort was a madman, and yes my parents were killed. But Harry did not vanquish the Dark Lord, the truth is, no one did. Voldermort came into our room, Harry was one, I was four, my mother and father had already been murdered beforehand. I clearly remember him looking at us, Harry in his cot me standing protectively in front of him. "Don't you hurt my baby brother! Go away!" that's all I kept screaming at him, I was hysterical, but Harry just kept looking at him, curiously he couldn't keep his eyes of him, there was no fear from my baby brother.

Voldermort laughed, and not the evil sinister sound that everyone reports that he made, but a great belly laugh, as if it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. "Ah young one, I see they have filled your head with false accusations and stories, i am not here to hurt either of you, I'm here to give you a new life, away from fame and falsehoods, to help you both attain great power, and truly vanquish the the real Dark Lord."

The lies told about that night amuse us greatly, the world needs to be careful about what it believes, the Potter siblings are going to right many wrongs, you best believe that.

Chapter 2

A Fresh Start.

Our world had changed overnight, you might question why I did not protest going with Voldemort, or as we call him, Uncle Tommy. The reason is this, he is not the person who killed our parents, he is however the person who managed to get the true murderer away before saving us.

Uncle Tommy took Harry and I to a safe place, one of the few places he could still go without anyone judging him, a place where the people knew the truth. The Malfoys took us in, they had always known the truth. Aunt Cissy and Uncle Luc helped to raise us, supporting us as we grew, making sure that we could always protect one another. Family before self, that is what we were raised by.

Harry would play with Draco for hours, whilst I would learn different combat skills and magic with various members of my new family and our trusted friends. By the time i was nine I had complete control of my magic, able to transfigure things, Uncle Tom couldn't have been prouder. Harry however would always rather practice his flying or play pranks on us all with help from Draco of course. We are both so different and yet for us it works, between us we can control every form of magic that we have been taught, some may find this threatening, but it is always with defence in mind never for us to attack.

My favourite time would always be at night when we all sat in front of the great fire in the living area, and the grown ups would tell us stories, they would be about practically anything, and yet the three of us would sit there without fidgeting, enamoured, with the stories that were fabricated around us.

I'm fourteen now, and i admit this is the most afraid i have been since that long ago night when my parents were murdered. Today is the day that Harry and I start at Hogwarts. You may question why i did not go three years ago, it is because I fought to be home schooled, away from the Dark Lord. Uncle Tom says it is time for us to start acting, show a united front. Me, Harry and Draco need to help tell the world the truth.

Chapter 3

Hogwarts Express.

The whispers started the moment we stepped onto platform 9 and 3/4, everyone turned to look at us, and jaws dropped the second that they realised that the Potter siblings had been escorted by the Malfoy family. Being the smart sensible creature that I am, i laughed aloud and asked a question for all to hear, "Uncle Luc, they all look like they are at a zoo, and we the main exhibit, have they never seen a family before?"

"Apparently not Rory. How rude some people are." I'm sure Uncle Luc loves attention, the twinkle in his eyes suggests to me that he is thoroughly enjoying himself.

Harry started giggling and tugged on the sleeve of Draco's jumper, "Drake look, none of them are making eye contact now," he whispered.

I do love my family, Aunt Cissy just continued walking the entire time head upright, nodding her head at those who knew us all well, ignoring those who were fool enough to believe the lies they were spoon-fed.

"Well, i must say I'm shocked to see that Albus allowed these two to be anywhere such bad influences" A rather large woman with frizzy ginger hair said rather loudly. Almost instantly people turned to look at us again, almost sneeringly judging us, judging our family.

"Well, well, well" Uncle Luc said mockingly, "if it isn't Molly Weasley, I'm shocked you can afford to send yet another offspring to Hogwarts."I just look at her, how dare she.

"How dare you speak to my wife that way Malfoy!" its quite amusing how red in the face a ginger haired person will go, this man is nearly red all over now.

It seems there are a whole hoard of these ginger people surrounding us, then i understand Uncle Luc's comment, "How many of them are there Father" Draco asks, "Hundreds" Harry laughs.

Aunt Cissy turns to us "Children let us find you a suitable carriage for the journey, away from the rabble." With this she faces the crowd and dismisses them with a wave of her hand, leading us all towards the train.

I cant help but look back at the family of Weasleys and laugh at the sheer look of disgruntlement they are all wearing, then i notice the two at the back who look like they have just seen the funniest thing ever. When they both wink at me i realise i've been staring and turn back to follow my brother onto the train, giving my Aunt and Uncle massive hugs as i do so, "i love you both" I whisper, feeling their hugs getting tighter around me.

Harry and Draco both sit in the compartment and immediately start playing exploding snap, i would love to curse the person who invented this stupid game! I decide to try and read my new potions book, start as i mean to go on.

Chapter 4

New Friends

As the train pulls up to the station at Hogsmade I cant help but feel slightly scared, everyone is going to prejudge us for being Potters, and yet they will all be so wrong about us. "Firs' years, firs' years over here" yells the biggest man I have ever seen in my life, yet I know instantly know who he is. Pulling Harry and Draco with me I head over to him, "Hi Hagrid" I smile at him.

Hagrid looks down at us, and seems to tear up almost instantly, "Potters," he grabs us both in the biggest hug of my life, "Hagrid, cant breathe" Chokes Harry. Putting us down gently, like he is scared we are going to break "I cant believe you are here, how've you both been?"

"Were fine Hagrid." He pulls out a massive handkerchief from one of many pockets and dabs at his eyes, I reach for his hand to comfort him, dwarfing my hand, as he takes all the newcomers towards a lake. "Four to a boat only" He yells so everyone can hear.

I immediately reach for my brother and cousin and clamber into the nearest boat, a tiny girl comes over "can i join you, everywhere else is full?"

"Of course" i smile "what's your name?" she seems overwhelmed, poor thing.

"I'm Hermione Granger"

"Draco"

"Harry"

"Im Aurora, its a pleasure to meet you, are you okay? You seem, a bit nervous"

"Just a bit, i've only recently found out that i'm a witch, but at the same time i found out that i'm adopted, and apparently one of my parents is at Hogwarts so its a bit nerve racking."

"Oh you poor thing, well if you ever need to talk just come and find me, i will help if i can"

Uncle Luc will be so happy that were already making friends.


	2. Authors Note

Hi guys really sorry I haven't updated yet, my laptop has decided it no longer likes its charger. The new chapter is ready to go however I won't be able to put it up until I have access to the file, which will be the beginning of November. If anyone has any ideas on where they would like this story to go, or any comments feel free to let me know, advice and criticism will be taken on board.

Thanks Muchly

Steph


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Im sorry its took so long, hopefully things will speed up with how often i upload. Im aiming for at least every 2 weeks, but hopefully much faster. Again if anyone has any recomendations or advice feel free to let me know, this is just going to be basic draft then im going to go through the whole thing to fine tune it.

Chapter 5

First Impressions

As we enter the castle i cant help but feel as if part of me has come home, like im finally where i belong. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath, before feeling a sudden jolt as a wave of magic hits me. I frantically open my eyes trying to work out what has happened, feeling a sudden sense of knowledge that i never had before. I stand still feeling bemused, trying to solve the puzzle of what just happened, when i hear someone speaking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts,I am Professer Minervra McGonagall I trust that you all had a good journey. Now in a few moments you will enter through these doors where you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryiffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. While you are here your house will be like your family, any triumphs you will earn points, any rule breaking and you will lose points, am i clear."

She then turns and leaves through the doors, i turn to the boys and raise an eyebrow "did anyone else notice that Minnie dearest does not like Sytherin house? I wonder the story behind that one." She seems awfully strict but their is something which resembles pain and loss in her eyes. How curious.

Suddenly one of the younger ones screams making everyone else jump. Looking around for what caused the noise, Harry starts pointing to the far corner of the room, "look ghosts" he says. Sure enough a number of ghosts have just come through the walls, they seem to be having a heated debate over someone, someghost? called Peeves. Sounds like someone i should meet.

"hmogh, hmogh" how does that woman manage to look so severe all the time! "Were ready for you now, follow me." Being the lovely well behaved children that we are all pretending to be we amazingly follow her, suddenly being very quiet. Gasps of suprise are heard from us all as we enter the great hall, I hear Hermione swhispering that the ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky, but not explaining why and who would think of such a thing! Seriously wizzards are way to eager to dramatise everything, thats the real reason for all the big doorways in my opinion, they had to make them bigger to fit in everyones egos. Yes im well aware that im overly sarcastic.

We reach the front of the hall where a beaten up old hat is placed on a stool, i hear people questioning why when the bloody thing starts to sing making me nearly fall over from having jumped from the unexpectedness of the whole thing. I honestly dont pay attention to what the hat sings, i mean what can hat have to say, after it sings about us not thinking its pretty. Minnie then speaks, shaking me from my inner thoughts, "when i call your name, you will come forth, and place the hat on your head to be sorted."

Really that thing is going to sort us all? Couldnt someone of mentioned this sooner.

"Abbott, Hannah" walks forward within seconds of the hat being placed on her heads the hat makes me jump once more by shouting "Hufflepuff." Hannah then walks over to the table which has started cheering for her, this continues for a while until i hear Hermiones name called. Not so suprisingly she is sorted into Ravenclaw.

Then its Dracos turn, he walks so stiffly youd think that he had something shoved somewhere rather unpleasant i snigger. The hat doesnt even reach his head before shouting "Slytherin," which lets face it is not a suprise, Draco is the sneakiest pest ive ever met.

Oops everyones looking at me, i really need to stop zoning out all the time. " _Aahhhh Miss Potter, a wee bit late arent you dear, hmmm interesting, very interesting, there is a lot stored in here Miss Potter which could shake the very foundations of the wizzarding world. Were you aware that you are in fact magically bound to Hogwarts now?"_ That explains what happened when i got here then, wait is the hat talking to me? _"Yes Miss Potter, as a matter of fact i am, hmmm placing you is difficult, very difficult, your extremley brave, loyal to those you love and who you feel needs help, extremley intelligent and yet you are also rather cunning. You have all the attributes of the houses in equal porportion. The founding four warned me this would one day happen, I didnt believe it to be true. Well better be... FOUNDERS HOUSE"_

He didnt, yep he did, he created a new house just for me yippy, i notice another table has appeared in the hall, with a effervescent effect embelm which is dare i say magical, im so busy looking at it that i only realise Harry is being sorted by the shock on peoples faces as he is also told Founders House.

"Rory? What just happened?" my baby brother looks scared and pale, my protective instinct is now in full force. "Aww baby bro, were just too special for all the other houses, our sheer awesomness would be to much for others to handle" I laugh and wink at him, just so he knows im joking, although it works making him smile and relax, i see several people have overheard and are either laughing realising its a joke, or glaring.

The sheer absurdity of the day hits me and i just have to sigh. Next thing you know Albus Dumbledore himself stands up beaming at us all, like nothing pleased him more than to see us all here, " Welcome to a new year at hogwarts, before we begin i would like to say a few words. And here they are; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you" As he sits down all the tables have mountains of food covering them, even our table has numerous dishes despite the fact that there are two of us!"


End file.
